Are you leaving this world today
by On va voir
Summary: It wasn't 1943 but he was on a plane again, falling to the water and this time he has a team. Does he have it in him to leave them? 'It was always water. It started with water - it ended with water. A laugh escaped his lips. Maybe he would get to die this time. Just maybe.'


It was always water. It started with water - it ended with water. A laugh escaped his lips. Maybe he would get to die this time. Just maybe.

_They were all laughing at a movie that Jarvis was playing. Clint was pulling Natasha's hair and Bruce was arguing with Tony. Steve himself was sporting a fond grin. 'To whom do you smile at Steven?' Thor asked. 'My family,' he smiled. If any of them heard none of them said anything about it but Tony's body had become more relaxed, Natasha allowed herself a tiny smile, Clint openly smiled, and Bruce looked up the tiniest bit. _

_Then the alarm had gone off. Planes were everywhere and everybody was scrambling to get their weapons. It hadn't meant for it to turn out like it did. Steve grabbed his shield and ran to the door connecting to the outside. Vaguely he realized he was being shot at. Flinging his shield he hopped onto iron mans back. _

_'Everybody okay?' Steve asked retrieving it. After getting 5 replies of okays he went into captain mode. 'Iron man circle the perimeter find the source of the attack, Black Widow I want you with me on top of the main building, keep the fighting in the air, Hawkeye I want you and Thor to scatter around one of the rooftops'_

_Everybody had gone into position. A simple mission. Not hydra just rouge offenders trying to get rid of them. So why had everything gone wrong? _

_Steve dashed around protecting his team. Then he saw it. A plane heading towards them._

_'Iron Man I want you to get me into the plane' he barked. 'But Steve' tony's voice sounded over the communicator. 'Tony NOW,' Jumping on he surveyed the damage on the tower. It hadn't been much just a few bullet holes that Tony would repair in no time. _

_Crashing through the planes window people had run a muck. Some firing some not. A bullet had grazed his leg or arm. Steve inclined his head towards Iron Man. 'Leave, help Thor he had strays sniffing his tail,' Tony looked like he might of wanted to protest but with his glare he shrank back and flew out. He often thought about Tony and how at dire times he would cooperate. _

_It wasn't 1943. It wasn't 1943. _

_Steve had disarmed the crew. Then he felt an explosion go off. 'Steve!' Iron man yelled. 'I'm fine,' he had called back. Running towards the hull he desperately tried to keep calm. The plane was falling slightly now. _

_'Did anybody see where the explosion went off?' He called desperately. 'Left wing' someone had answered. As Steve was running his mind wondered why was it always a plane. Skidding around the corner he saw a boy trying to set off the next bomb. The boy had seen him fired his gun. The kid jerked when the bullet hit him in the stomach. 'Cap you okay?' Natasha asked. 'fine' he gritted his teeth and guided the boy away from the bomb. The kid had realized too late and ran back._

_With a slight lurch he realized the plane was over water. The blue vastness all around. The bomb detonated and the plane had rocked. Hysteria was creeping into him. _

_It wasn't 1943. It wasn't 1943. Peggy was gone and so was Howard and Bucky and his Ma. Even the kids who used to beat him up. His New York was gone. Gone gone gone gone. _

_'Steve get the fuck out of there!' __**Clint.**_

_It wasn't 1943. It wasn't 1943. _

_Gone._

_Clint's voice broke him out of his trance. He was falling. 'I'm still here' Steve shakily said. 'I'm coming capsicle don't you dare go down.' Tony yelled at him. Steve shook his head slightly. 'I'm not going to survive this.' Steve heard hulk roar. 'I'm sorry you guys'_

_Gone._

_It wasn't 1943. It wasn't 1943._

_'Steve don't you dare do this to us' Tony was screaming now. 'Make sure you eat properly and stay healthy, I'm leaving Nat in charge. Take care of them.' The water was coming closer. The avengers were screaming in his communicator. He sighed. 'I'm sorry, goodbye,' Steve threw his earpiece down. _

_Gone. _

_There would be no saviour now. The plane hit the water, and more bombs detonated. The water was rushing in. Steve turned. Bucky was standing there in his uniform, looking as young as the day he left for war. Steve smiled. 'This is how the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper ey buck?' _

_The plane had flooded entirely with water and his lungs were screaming at him. How long did it take last time he wondered. _

_Gone._

_Steve looked back up at Bucky. Bucky simply smiled and saluted him he took it as a sign and closed his eyes._

Steady beeping filled the silence of Steve's room. Gathered around his bed was his team. After the fight Tony fished Steve out of the ocean, much like his father before him. Frantic words were exchanged. The limp form of their leader in tony's iron arms played before them. Steve was on the bed with tubes attached to him everywhere.

'What the fuck were you thinking? Going in there alone. The one time I listen and it brought you here. As soon as you wake up I'm going to kick your ass.' **Tony**, Steve's' mind offered him.

I was thinking about my team, Steve thought. Am I going to wake up though?

'Steven, your team misses you greatly. Should you leave it will bring upon much sorrow. If you do leave, Steven. I shall sing you into the never ending sleep. Beyond the 7 moons and past the great happenings. This is my honour to you, Captain' **Thor.**

Steve laughed. If he didn't make it he was sure they wouldn't miss him. They had each other.

'Steve. Please' **Clint.**

Clint had sounded so emotionally wrecked to Steve he wondered if they would be okay after all.

'The hulk won't sleep, he won't obey. I don't know why but you were the only one he listened too. I'm sorry Steve.' **Bruce.**

'It's okay you know, if you want to leave.' **Natasha.**

'We all want you to stay so much but if you want to let go and stay with Bucky and your mother and your guys I won't hold it against you. The nurses told me not to upset you but you need to know it, you have the option of staying or leaving. But really what were you thinking, leaving me in charge.'

Steve felt tears stain his cheeks. He wondered if Natasha was right and he would see everybody again. She was the only one who told him it was okay to let go. Could he let go? Leave his team.

'Steve' Natasha spoke his name once more. A dry resolute word. She sounded as if she had come to terms with him being almost dead. Maybe she had Steve thought. He closed his eyes.  
The beeping increased. The pain returned to his body full force. Steve opened his eyes. He locked onto Natasha. She nodded.

'You are never leaving again'

'You bastard'

'Steven!'

'Good to have you back'

'Well I couldn't leave my team now could I?' and for the first time he felt the hysteria leave him on its own. 


End file.
